Current therapies are largely based on the use of small molecules to target intracellular sites, because cells are impervious to large molecules such as proteins. However, small molecule inhibitors are prone to have undesirable side effects as a result of binding unintended targets. By contrast, antibodies have excellent binding specificity, but most do not penetrate living cells. Thus, the current use of therapeutic antibodies is limited to targeting molecules that are secreted or located on the cell membrane. Intracellular antibodies can be generated by gene therapy, but the potential dangers have not justified its use. Cell-penetrating peptides (CPPs) also referred to as protein transduction domains (PTDs) are currently used to transport proteins into cells (Chugh A, Eudes F, Shim Y S. Cell-penetrating peptides: Nanocarrier for macromolecule delivery in living cells. IUBMB Life, 62: 183-193, 2010). However, an important limitation of these intracellular transporters is that they may be targeted to endosomes through lipid rafts. In addition, some are highly cationic peptides that have been shown to be toxic to normal cells (Toborek, M; Lee, Y W; Pu, H; Malecki, A; Flora, G; Garrido, R; Hennig, B; Bauer, H C; Nath, A. HIV-Tat protein induces oxidative and inflammatory pathways in brain endothelium. J. Neurochem. 2003; 84(1), 169-179; Pu, H; Tian, J; Flora, G; Lee, Y W; Nath, A; Hennig, B; Toborek, M. HIV-1 Tat protein upregulates inflammatory mediators and induces monocyte invasion into the brain. Mol. Cell. Neurosci. 2003). We identified a unique monoclonal anti-DNA antibody, mAb 3E10 described (Weisbart R H, et al. J Immunol 1990 144(7): 2653-2658; ATCC Accession No. PTA 2439 hybridoma), which penetrates living cells and localizes in the nucleus without apparent harm (Zack, D. J., Stempniak, M., Wong, A. L., Taylor, C., Weisbart, R. H.: Mechanisms of cellular penetration and nuclear localization of an anti-double strand DNA autoantibody, J. Immunol., 157: 2082-2088, 1996). In contrast to CCPs, mAb 3E10 and its single-chain Fv fragment (scFv) are internalized through hENT2, an equilibrative nucleoside salvage pathway (Hansen J E, Tse C M, Chan G, Heinze E R, Nishimura R N, Weisbart R H. Intranuclear protein transduction through a nucleoside salvage pathway, J Biol Chem. 2007 Jul. 20; 282(29):20790-3. Epub 2007 May 24), hENT2 is expressed in most cells, but its expression is increased in muscle and cancer cells. On the basis of these findings, we developed the Fv fragment of 3E10 as an intracellular delivery system for large molecules (Weisbart, R. H., Stempniak, M., Harris, S., Zack, D. J., and Ferreri, K.: An autoantibody is modified for use as a delivery system to target the cell nucleus: Therapeutic implications. J. Autoimmun., 11: 539-546, 1998; Weisbart, R. H., Baldwin, R., Huh, B., Zack, D. J., and Nishimura, R.: Novel protein transfection of primary rat cortical neurons utilizing an antibody that penetrates living cells. J. Immunol., 164: 6020-6026, 2000; Weisbart, R. H., Wakelin, R., Chan, G., Miller, C. W. and Koeffler, P. H. Construction and expression of a bi specific single-chain antibody that penetrates mutant p53 colon cancer cells and binds p53. International Journal of Oncology, Int. J. One. 25: 1113-1118, 2004; Weisbart, R H., Hansen, J., Chan, G., Wakellin, R, Chang, S., Heinze, E., Miller, C. W., Koeffler, H. P., Yang, F., Cole, G. M., Min, Y., and Nishimura, R. Antibody-mediated transduction of p53 into cancer cells. Int. J. One. 25: 1867-1873, 2004; Hansen J E, Sohn W., Kim C, Chang S S, Huang N C, Santos D G, Chan G, Weisbart R H, Nishimura R N, Antibody-mediated Hsp70 protein therapy. Brain Res. 2006 1088: 187-96; Hansen, J E; Fischer, L K; Chan, G; Chang, S S; Baldwin, S W; Aragon, R J; Carter, J J, Lilly, M; Nishimura, R N; Reeves, M E; Weisbart, R H. Antibody-mediated p53 protein therapy prevents liver metastasis in vivo. Cancer Res. 2007; 67(4); Heinze E, Baldwin S, Chan G, Hansen J, Song J, Clements D, Aragon R, Nishimura R, Reeves M, Weisbart R. Antibody-mediated FOXP3 protein therapy induces apoptosis in cancer cells in vitro and inhibits metastasis in vivo. Int J Oncol. 2009 July; 35(1): 167-73; Heinze E, Chan G, Mory R, Khavari R, Alavi A, Chung S Y, Nishimura R N, Weisbart R H.
Tumor suppressor and T-regulatory functions of Foxp3 are mediated through separate signaling pathways. Oncology Letters. Published online May, 2011). After localizing in the cell nucleus, 3E10 scFv is largely degraded within 4 hours, thus minimizing potential toxicity.
The exquisite specificity of antibody-antigen interactions is ideal for therapeutic applications, but the therapeutic use of antibodies is limited to extracellular targets because of limited access of antibodies into cells. We developed a method to deliver antibodies into cells as bispecific single-chain Fv fragments constructed with the Fv fragment of a cell-penetrating monoclonal antibody, 3E10, which localizes to the nucleus. Since Mdm2 is an important cancer target, we selected an anti-Mdm2 monoclonal antibody, mAb 3G5, for intracellular transport to target Mdm2-dependent cancer cells. 3G5 was shown previously to bind critical residues L66, Y67, and E69 at the N-terminus of Mdm2 required for binding to p53, and was, therefore, an excellent candidate to serve as a competitive inhibitor of Mdm2 (Chen J, Marechal V, and Levine, A J. Mapping of the p53 and mdm-2 Interaction Domains. Molecular and Cellular Biology, 13: 4107-4114, 1993; Bottger A, Bottger V, Garcia-Echeverria C, Chene P, Hochkeppel H K, Sampson W, Ang K., Howard, S F., Picksley S M, Lane D P. Molecular characterization of the hdm2-p53 interaction. I. Mol. Biol. 269: 744-56, 2007; Elizabeth Rayburn, Ruiwen Zhang, Jie He and Hui Wang. MDM2 and Human Malignancies: Expression, Clinical Pathology, Prognostic Markers, and Implications for Chemotherapy. Current Cancer Drug Targets, 5:27-41, 2005; Shangary S and Wang S, Small-molecule inhibitors of the MDM2-p53 protein-protein interaction to reactivate p53 function: a novel approach for cancer therapy. Annu. Rev. Pharmacol, Toxicol. 49: 223-41, 2009; Lane, D P. New insights into p53 based therapy. Discovery Medicine. Published online, Aug. 18, 2011). Mdm2 is an E3 ubiquitin ligase that down-regulates p53 function, but it also has p53-independent growth-inhibitory functions.
Our invention demonstrates the feasibility of transporting antibodies into cells for therapeutic regulation of intracellular targets and the possibility for enhanced or synergistic inhibition of the growth of tumor cells when multiple components of a regulatory pathway are targeted with more than one therapeutic agent; furthermore, our invention provides novel reagents for treatment of tumors, cancers, diseases and disregulated processes along with a rationale for their combined use in targeting a regulatory pathway disregulated in tumor cells, or alternatively, components of any number of pathways that might be disregulated within tumors, cancers, diseases or conditions.